The Death Child
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: This is the beggining of a series of small adventures, based on a ten year old girl. The doctor adopts her from an orphanage in 1910 and takes he with him to travel the stars. But the doctor didn't just pick her at random. He is the reason the child is an orphan, but does he explain everything to her?
1. The Smart Child

The smart child

Mortis walked down the corridor of the work house. Her feet covered in blood from the rat bites, her clothes ripped like rags. She went under her blanket, lying on the floor with holes in the blanket with no pillow. Mortis wished for a miracle person to appear and save her.

As she dreamed that night even though she was 10 years old she was smarter than Frankenstein. In her dream she saw fire a creature worse than a nightmare.

Gedjeat the worker at the work house rang the bell for the children to wake up. Mortis took the blanket off her and stood up and saw that her feet were in even more of a state. Mortis hobbled to hall for breakfast. She was given a rotten apple. "Now go sit down" said the cook, as he smacked Mortis in the direction she was walking.

She sat down and waited for grace. Mortis looked around and saw hundreds of children older and younger than her sitting down. She didn't know how they were still alive. They said grace and ate whatever they had in front of them. Mortis dropped the apple on the floor. "You need all the strength you can get today" said the boy opposite Mortis. "I think I would like to die fast than suffer a food poisoning" Mortis said.

"I heard one of us is getting out of here today an adult wants a child to accompany him" said a girl. "I hear that it's the same adult that dropped one of us here in the first place" said another boy.

"Right to the examination room on the double come on you lazy kids!" shouted Gadjeat. Mortis felt the bags under her eyes getting heavier. She hobbled to the examination room. Mortis sat on the floor waiting to see who the adult was. Gadjeat walked in saying "Here you are Mr Smith". Walked in was a tall but skinny man in a pinned stripped suit with untidy brown hair he was also wearing a long light brown coat.

"Which child are you collecting sir?" asked Gadjeat. "I'm looking for a girl I dropped off 10 maybe more years ago by the name of Mortis" answered Mr Smith. Mortis's heart started racing of the excitement of getting out of the work house. "Mortis stand up and come here" hissed Gadjeat. Mortis stood up slowly from the pain in her feet and stomach. She hobbled to the front and stood in front of Mr Smith.

Mr Smith looked shocked from the state Mortis was in. "What's happened to you?" whispered Mr Smith under his breath. He looked at Gadjeat and said "What sort of state do you call this may I ask madam because I told you to look after her that I would be coming to pick her up, and look at her! Skinny because of what looks like little food, feet bleeding, and horrible old clothes" shouted Mr Smith.

Gadjeat answered "she is lucky enough to have had food from us let alone clothes". "Look at her she is clearly cold and I tell you this missy you better pray that this doesn't happen to you" said Mr Smith after putting his coat on Mortis.

"Come on Mortis we're going" said Mr Smith helping Mortis walk out of the work house. "Who are you?" Mortis asked once they were out on the snow. "My name is the doctor, and I'm sorry I'm the one who brought you here when you were born" said the doctor. "Where are we going?" asked Mortis hoping for somewhere warm.

"We are going in here" answered the doctor. Mortis was confused. "It's a blue police box sir, why are we going in there?" asked Mortis. "Because it's my home, come on" said the doctor walking inside. Mortis decided she had no choice she stepped in and closed the door behind her and froze. She looked around in shock. "It's bigger on the inside" said Mortis.

"Really I haven't noticed" said the doctor taking his coat off Mortis. "Right let's get you some food and sort your feet out" said the doctor. "Please tell me you have something different than rotten apples" said Mortis. "Rotten apples?" asked the doctor. "Yeah, that's all we had to eat at the work house or worse" said Mortis. "I can't believe I left you there" said the doctor.

"Come on sit down and we'll get you nice and in shape for a great life ahead of you" smiled the doctor. Mortis sat down and the doctor gave her a boll with brown circles in it. Mortis looked confused. "What is this?" asked Mortis. "It's chocolate you'll like it trust me" said the doctor walking out of the room. Mortis gulped and took one and ate it. She thought about it and liked it. She ate a few more before she decided not to eat any more. She put the bowl down beside the chair looking around the room.

She was amazed of how it was possible. There was a control panel in the centre of the room. "Right, here we go" said the doctor running back into the room with a glass bottle and a cloth. He kneeled down poured some liquid onto the cloth. "Now this may hurt a little" warned the doctor. He put the cloth on Mortis's foot. Mortis felt like it was on fire. Then her feet glowed blue and in two seconds all the marks had gone.

"That's not possible" said the doctor. "What's not possible please tell me who you are and what do you want with me?" Mortis asked. The doctor stood up and said "My name's the doctor I'm a time lord from Gallifrey, and I saved your life when you were just a baby, but the problem is the Tardis just landed in a lab on a planet unidentified so I have no idea what species you are".

Mortis was getting even more confused by the second. "Ok let's see if I've got this straight, you're the last of the time lords, you saved me from a fire in a laboratory" said Mortis. The doctor was stunned. "Um Mortis, I never said about being the last of the time lords or a fire in a laboratory" said the doctor. Mortis froze and waited.

"Mortis do you have a belly button?" asked the doctor. "What's a belly button?" Mortis asked. "A tiny hole on your belly" answered the doctor. "Then no" answered Mortis. "Right I think it's clear now, you must be a experiment from the planet I saved you from, they must have grown you like when you put a seed in the mud it always grows, I think you have different types of special skills" explained the doctor.

Mortis thought for a minute. She was a experiment in a blazing fire saved by this alien stranger and after ten years has come back for her, but why?. "Why have you just decided to come back for me after 10 years?" asked Mortis. "Because I can't raise a child with the life I live, to be completely honest with you Mortis I only dropped you off half an hour ago" said the doctor.

"Come on doctor that's impossible" Mortis said. "O come on Mortis use the data file's you have in that head of yours" said the doctor. Mortis looked at the doctor and walked around the controls of the Tardis and looked back at the doctor. "Time travel" whispered Mortis. "Right you are, now let's get you some clean clothes you get what you want out of the trunk in your room I made for you second door on the right" said the doctor.

Mortis walked down the corridor and found the door she was looking for, she opened it and found a single bed and a trunk. Mortis walked to the trunk and opened it to find many weird styles. "That man calls this style" said Mortis. Then she found the perfect outfit. She pulled out dark blue coloured jeans with black trainers and t-shirt and a black coat. "Fantastic" smiled Mortis.

While Mortis was getting changed the doctor was trying to work out what had just happened. He walked around the controls fifty times before Mortis came back in. The doctor looked at her, smiled and said "Nice I see you have chosen Earth early 21st century style".

"Well living in ripped trousers and mud for a t-shirt in the year 1910 you really need a new style than just mud and ripped rags, plus I've never worn these before" said Mortis holding up shoes and socks. "That's socks and shoe's you put them on your feet put the socks on first" said the doctor. Mortis looked at the both of them. "Which is which?" asked Mortis. "Soft first then hard" said the doctor.

Mortis didn't understand a word of that so she took a guess of the small bag sort of thing on her feet. Then the harder baggy thing. "What are we doing now?" asked Mortis. "How about a treat, a gift to say I'm sorry?" suggested the doctor. "Yeah that's sound cool, but you don't haft to apologies doctor, I understand" said Mortis not really understanding.

"Right then! Ok where do you want to go?" asked the doctor. "Manchester 21st century" answered Mortis. "Your choice" smiled the doctor. Then the journey was a very bumpy ride. When they landed the doctor landed on the chair and Mortis fell to the floor. "Is it always that bumpy?" asked Mortis. "Yep I suggest you get used to it" suggested the doctor.

"Go on have a look" said the doctor pointing to the door. Mortis turned to him and smiled. "Really?" asked Mortis. "Go on we haven't got a century" moaned the doctor. Mortis walked to the door opened it and was shocked at the future that was held for the Earth. "Amazing isn't it?" smiled the doctor. Mortis turned around shocked at what he just said. "Doctor, it's just dust and rubble" said Mortis pointing out side.

The doctor's smile turned to a confused face. "What do you mean dust and rubble?" asked the doctor stepping outside. When he was outside he was surprised at the sight too. There wasn't one building without a missing part in it, the sky was dark and covered in black clouds, everywhere was brick and wood polls. "What has happened?" whispered the doctor.

"What do you mean what has happened?" asked Mortis. "This isn't what the 21st century should look like Mortis, for starters it was brighter than this, I need to have a look around, you stay inside the Tardis you don't know what's out there" said the doctor walking off.

"But I want to explore too you know" shouted Mortis. "Go back to the Tardis!" shouted back the doctor. Mortis turned around and tried to open the door. "Damn I don't have the key" said Mortis. She turned around and looked at the view thinking of which direction the doctor went.

Mortis walked forward. As she walked on each brick wood or poll the noise made her hesitate. "Doctor" whispered Mortis. "Doctor!" Mortis decided to shout. Then coming from behind her came a bang. Mortis turned around and saw a blue dotted light from the black background.

Mortis starred at the blue dot while kneeling down to get a pole. "Spe-cies un-known, you will come with me". The blue dot suddenly looked like a golden pot covered in balls. "Come with me" said the pot. "I'd rather not thanks" said Mortis feeling like she had been in a situation like this before. "You will come or be exterminated" threatened the pot. Mortis raised her eyebrows when the data base in her head found out what it was. "Darlek" said Mortis.

Two more darleks move to one side of the first darlek. Mortis started to walk back slowly. "You are an enemy to the darleks exterminate!" said the one on the left. Mortis started to run back into the distance while trying to dodge the shots being taken at her.

30 seconds after the shots had stopped Mortis kept on running, she wanted to get as far away as possible. Mortis couldn't see a thing as she was running, she felt like she could run forever.

She stopped to catch her breath then looked around at the sight. "Why did I just not listen to the doctor" she asked herself. Then movement came from behind Mortis. She froze and listened to the sounds. Then she got grabbed from behind and pulled away. She bit the hand that was covering her mouth. She was let go and turned around to find the doctor. "I thought I told you to stay in the Tardis" said the doctor waving his hand about. "It was locked out so I was trying to find you" said Mortis relieved that it was only the doctor.

"Well I couldn't find anything to what may have coursed this have you?" asked the doctor. "Yes my data files found the identity of something called a darlek" said Mortis. The doctor froze. "They always win while I always suffer" whispered the doctor. Mortis had closed her eyes and searched through her data files to find the history of the time lords and darlek.

"The time war" said Mortis. "You're getting the hang of your data files now" said the doctor. "Life forms de-tected" said a robotic voice from the distance. "Come on" said the doctor. Mortis and the doctor ran off trying to find the Tardis. "We are never going to find it with it this dark and misty" Mortis said. "Your right I have an idea" said the doctor getting his sonic screwdriver out and pointing up in the air.

"What are you doing you'll give us away" said Mortis. "Exactly we're not going to get anywhere on our own so we need to get caught" explained the doctor. "Two life forms over there" said a darlek. The next thing Mortis and the doctor knew they were surrounded by darleks. "Es-cort them to the cru-ciple" said one of the darleks.

Then they had four darleks on each side of them. "What now?" Mortis whispered. "Ummm" said the doctor looking at the sky. "You're just making this up as you go along aren't you?" Mortis asked. "Yep, but I do it brilliantly" smirked the doctor. They walked into the ship and put into separate cells.

Mortis leaned back on the wall feeling so scared. She felt the cold chill creeping up her back onto her neck. "Concentrate" said the doctor from the opposite cell. Mortis looked at him confused. "Concentrate on the door lock I can't open it because it is dead locked" whispered the doctor.

Mortis finally understood what the doctor was saying. She looked at the door lock and concentrated of a sound and image of the door being unlocked. Three seconds later the door opened. Mortis stood up and did the same thing for the doctor's door lock. "You're learning how to use your powers pretty soon you won't need my help" said the doctor walking out of his cell.

Then the lights turned red and an alarm was heard. "They know" said Mortis. The doctor and Mortis started running down corridors trying to find the control room, unfortunately they had no luck. Mortis stopped running and just starred at the doctor.

The doctor stopped running and looked at Mortis. "What's wrong?" asked the doctor. "There isn't a control room" said Mortis. "You're getting the hang of it" said the doctor. "This isn't a ship, it's just a old abandoned old darlek hideout" said Mortis. "It is yes, well done" said the doctor. "We need to get back to the Tardis and find the real ship" said the doctor. "Wait a moment" Mortis said, turning around opening her arm and concentrating.

The Tardis very slowly appeared. "Oh Mortis you are brilliant" said the doctor, slapping my shoulder. When the Tardis was in full view the doctor ran and unlocked the door, and ran inside. Before I went inside I looked at the wall, punched it and brought out a piece of a machinery, then the alarm went off again.

I ran into the Tardis, and gave the doctor the machinery. "What's this for?" asked the doctor. "I thought you could trace the real signal with it, and find the real darlek ship" said Mortis. The doctor hooked it up and looked at the screen. "Mortis you haven't just picked up some machinery, you've taken the darleks computer data banks" said the doctor.

"What is the plan for this planet?" Mortis asked the doctor, while quickly closing the door. "Well think about it Mortis, the darleks want to be the only creature in existence, so extermination" said the doctor, tracing the signal. Mortis had another look at the controls. She went through her data banks and saw how to steady the Tardis, and mortis did that.

When the Tardis wasn't shaking the doctor saw Mortis, steading the Tardis. "How did you do that?" asked the doctor. "Blue stabilizer, you left them off" said Mortis, walking around the controls. "Whereas the fun in that!" asked the doctor, turning them off. "No don't" said Mortis. Too late, the doctor turned them off and everything went crazy. Mortis lunged for the blue stabilizers, turned it on and everything was still.

Mortis took a couple of deep breaths and looked at the doctor. "Sorry" said the doctor, trying to smile. "We've landed, now you can turn them off" said Mortis, turning them off.

The doctor went outside, followed quickly by Mortis to find darleks outside. "Oops" said the doctor. "it is the doctor exterminate" said a darlek.. "Run" said the doctor. While they were running, both of them realized that they were running in the darlek's ship.

"Stop stop stop stop stop stop, we need to surrender it's the only way to find the leader of the darleks and find out how they did this to earth" said the doctor. Suddenly darleks surrounded the doctor and Mortis. "You will come with us doctor" said the darlek.

They were taken to a large room filled with darleks. "You always try and run doctor, but you always come back to earth to find its doom, this time you were not there to save it" said a voice, different from the darlek, it sound like a man with a sore throat. "You died, how can you be here you died, I saw the crucible explode, you refused to be saved" said the doctor.

"Who is you knew companion doctor? I never knew you take children now" said Davros. "My name is Mortis, who are you?" asked Mortis. "I'm Davros, lord and creature of the Darlek race" he answered. "What have you done to the earth?" asked the doctor. "We came and took the earth, as it's a level 5 planet it was perfect for creating clones of darleks to get more worlds" said Davros.

"Davros I give you one warning, I will find a nice big planet for you and the darleks, you can take back emotion and live a nice life, or I will stop you for the last and final time" warned the doctor. "Why do that doctor, when we can take the universe?" asked Davros. "When you've wipped out all life, then what's the point in you existing, a darleks job is to destroy all life, what happens when you succeed?" asked the doctor.

"This is what happens doctor when you ask too many questions, take them!" shouted Davros. The doctor and Mortis turned around to find humans coming towards them. Two humans grabbed Mortis, two humans grabbed the doctor. "These are humans what have you done to them?" asked Mortis. The darleks can do some much handless, these specific humans have been killed and reborn as darleks in a human body" said Davros.

The doctor couldn't believe what Davros has done to the human race. He looked at the humans holding Mortis. Brown veins going up their faced, no pupil in their eyes, skin completely pale. Then the doctor looked at Mortis. He watched Mortis struggle, trying to get free.

"You are no leader Davros, you not even a god to these darleks, do you know what you are, you're a coward!" shouted the doctor. "Grab him and bring him here" Davros ordered the humans holding the doctor. One human let go and the other one held the doctor by the neck, lift him up. Mortis noticed what the human was doing to the doctor. "Put him down" shouted Mortis. The doctor was frown to Davros. He hit the bottom of Davros's darlek pot, then landed on the floor. Davros moved backwards to get a good sight of the doctor.

"Look at you doctor, the last child of Gallifrey is weak can't even stand up" smiled Davros. "It's time you joined us doctor, you and your companion, Mortis I suggested you watch this" suggested Davros. Davros pointed his finger at the doctor and lighting came out and went into the doctor. Mortis watched the doctor struggle, watched him in pain.

Davros laughed as the doctor shouted in pain. The doctor turned his head and opened his eyes to Mortis. All Mortis saw was lightning going through his eyes. Mortis lifted up one humans and landed it on top of the other, setting Mortis free. She ran to Davros and went in front of the lighting. The doctor fell to the floor, as Mortis was up in the air.

He twitched every time a small lightning bolt went through him. He looked up to see Mortis in what was his place. Mortis felt every single bolt go through her. She suddenly remembered she had special skill. Mortis tried as hard as she could to put her hand in front of her. When she had it in front of her all she had to do what concentrate.

She closed her eyes ignore the lightning bolts going through her, opened her eyes, and the lighting was stopping at the palm of her hand. Davros saw her eyes were glowing light blue, and stopped using lightning bolts. Mortis stayed in the air, bolts was going all around her. She turned to face all darleks. The doctor saw her and what she turned into.

"Darleks are the biggest threat in the universe, you have done nothing to this universe but destroy it, so I have no choice but to whip your existence from the universe" said Mortis, making hands glow red. The doctor saw all the darleks turn to dust. Then he looked at Davros, who was slowly turning to dust. When all the darleks where gone Mortis eyes went back to normal, and fell to the floor unconscious next to the doctor.

He crawled to her. The doctor saw nothing broken, just a tear going down Mortis's left cheek. He held Mortis's head under his chin and hugged her, even though she was unconscious. When he finished he picked up Mortis. Walked back to the tardis. On his was he found the darlek ship fading away. When he arrived he laid Mortis on the floor, went back outside to find humans everywhere, earth was back to normal.

The doctor closed the door, walked to the Tardis chair, and waited. Half an hour later, Mortis started to scream. The doctor ran to her. "You're ok you're in the Tardis" said the doctor, hugging Mortis. Mortis stopped screaming, and took a couple of deep breathes. "I can remember what I did, I've committed genocide" said Mortis, as the doctor helped Mortis stand up on her feet. "you did what you had to do, but we need to find out if you are safe, you still have that amount of power inside you, I'm going to find out what's going on with you and help you, I'm taking you to torchwood" said the doctor.


	2. Attack Of The Graskes

The doctor laid on the floor, with a feather pen, writing music. He whistled away the music as he wrote it on the paper. He smiled when he finished. "Fantastic" he whispered. "Are you sure?" The doctor looked up to see mortis hovering over him and his music, literally.

He jumped. "How long have you been here?" he asked. "About ten minutes" she answered, landing on her feet. The doctor stared at her. "What?" she asked. "It's just your scar. It's disturbing, in some way or another" he explained.

Mortis then rubbed her scar. "Sorry. Do you wanna here what I've just composed?" asked the doctor, excited. Mortis leaned on the console and asked "can it wait?" The doctor frowned and asked "what's wrong?"

She looked down. The doctor examined her face, and noticed the bags under her eyes, and that they have gotten a darker shade of the skin colour. "How much sleep have you had?" he asked. Mortis walked down to her room, leaving the doctor alone in the control room.

"Mortis?" he asked, concerned. Mortis had ran to her room, and went under the bed. She grabbed a box and opened it to find some drawings of the darleks she encountered only a few weeks ago.

The doctor knocked on the door twice. Mortis quickly put the drawing away. "Yes" she answered. "What just happened?" he asked. "Sorry. I... ugh" she didn't know what to say. "Mortis what's wrong?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mortis was about to give in and tell him the truth, but a loud alarm came from the control room.

"What's that?" she asked. "Let's go find out" the doctor said. They ran back up to the console room to find an alarm that said "warning"

Suddenly a Graske teleported into the Tardis "Oi get out of my Tardis. How did you even get in here" the doctor asked. "Defences are down" the Graske answered. "I leave down for one second and this happens" he moaned. "Doctor what's wrong with a Graske in the Tardis?" Mortis asked. "Because it's a Graske. And a Graske is trouble" he explained. He then looked at the Graske and said "out!"

Mortis started to use her data files in her head to research the history of the Graskes. The doctor looked at her to see she was staring into space. He knew immediately what she was doing. When he focused properly on her eyes he could see her eyes filled with many small squares moving above her eyes, almost like she was scanning pages.

When she finished she looked at the doctor and said "it's not that bad surely?" "Yes it is!" the doctor moaned. "What are you even doing here anyway?" he asked, the Graske. "I came here to warn you?" he answered. "what about" the doctor asked. "That!" he pointed. Both Mortis and the doctor turned around to see a black portal appear, covering the entrance and the exit of the Tardis.

"Well. that looks like a space portal" the doctor observed. He looked over at Mortis to see the small blue squares racing across her eyes again. "what on the other side" the doctor asked, curious. He walked over and peeked into the portal. Mortis finished analysing and saving the information she was learning.

"Graske!" shouted the doctor. the Graske was already gone. "He must have run down the stair" the doctor grunted, while he ran down the stairs. Mortis ran over to the portal to have a look herself. On the other side were hundreds of Graskes grabbing lazer guns and lining up. "An army" Mortis said to herself, shocked.

Mortis ran down the stairs too. She reminded herself to be careful as she doesn't know her way through the Tardis properly. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped and listen for anything. She needed to know where to go. She suddenly heard gun fire. Then a scream. It was her worst fears. The scream came from the doctor.

Mortis followed her instincts and ran down the corridors. It didn't take her long to find the doctor injured on the floor. "Doctor!" Mortis shouted. He was sat up and with a shaky hand over his shoulder. "What happened" she asked, as she crouched next to him to examine his wound. His clothes were burnt to his skin, while his skin was scorched down through all of his skin.

"The Graskes are planning a full scale invasion. We need to get back to the control room and close to portal, but first we need to find the Graske" the doctor explained. Mortis nodded and helped the doctor up and helped him back up to the control room.

Mortis slowly placed the doctor on the floor. "Where's the first aid kit?" she asked. "No close the portal first" the doctor ordered. Mortis wasn't listening. "The Graske is in the Tardis somewhere, the Graskes in the portal haven't come through yet, so the first thing we can do is attend to your wound" she said. The doctor looked frustrated and grunted "under the panel." Mortis found a brown rusty box tucked deep into the centre of the wiring. she opened it and grabbed three rolls of bandages and cold cream.

She walked over to the doctor and took off his jacket and shirt. his right shoulder had turned completely red and under his shoulder the scorch marks surrounded a deep burnt wound going through most of the doctors skin layers. She open the cream and took a massive lump of cream and placed it right into the hole of the wound. "Ah!" he shouted. Mortis tried to be careful but the wound was deep.

Mortis grabbed a cloth and rolled it up and give it to the doctor. "Bite on this" she suggested. He nodded and did so, while Mortis finished rubbing the cream on the wound. She grabbed the first bandage and used it to cover the scorch marks on the top of his arm. She then used the second bandage to cover the severe burn wound.

He clenched his eyes in pain. "Sorry" she said, while she grabbed the third bandage. She covered the doctor top shoulder and his chest. She then went back into the bandage tape and covered the majority of the bandage. When she finished the doctor stood up and moved his arm about. "Blimey your skinny" Mortis said.

"You did great. Where did you learn to do that?" the doctor asked, impressed. "Me and a few of the other orphans helped with wounds. we would find whatever we could and heal the kids, when Gadjeat…" Mortis couldn't finish. The doctor place a hand on her shoulder and hugged her. Mortis helped the doctor put his shirt and jacket back on.

"Freeze!" the Graske pointed his gun at them. "Duck" shouted the doctor. The Graske fired. Mortis dodged the first bullet, spun around and used telekinesis to stop the second fire, aimed at the doctor. "Impossible" the Graske gasped. "No" the doctor said. He didn't want her to use her powers. Now people would be after her, after her power.

The Graske ran and jumped through the portal. "Quick doctor, shut it down!" Mortis shouted. The doctor stumbled to the control and tried to shut the portal down. "The Graskes have locked it. I would have to do it from the other side of the portal" he said. "You can't you're hurt" Mortis insisted. "You have a better idea?" he asked. She smirked at him. "yes I do" she answered. The doctor knew what it was straight away. "No way. No. I won't let you" he said, boldly. "I could place a timer so that i could jump back through without being spotted" she suggested. he rubbed his shoulder and looked at her sympathetically.

"Are you sure you can do it, without being spotted?" he asked. Mortis nodded. he huffed and said "OK. Come with me" he said. the doctor and mortis walked down the stairs.

Just as they left Graskes started to jump through the portal into the Tardis. "Find the doctor and the girl. Bring them both alive" the graske commander ordered.

"Did you hear that?" Mortis asked. The doctor stopped and listened. he could hear the marching. "They've come. They're taking over the Tardis" the doctor said. "An invasion?" Mortis asked. "Sounds like it" the doctor said. they suddenly heard the Graskes marching down the stairs. "Run!" hissed the doctor. Mortis and the doctor ran further into the tardis.

Mortis was seeing some new parts of the tardis. they stopped to catch their breath. "We just can't run away from them. There must be a way to get them back through the portal" Mortis suggested. "There is a way, but we would need to get back to the console room" the doctor explained. "is there another way to get into the console room?" Mortis asked. The doctor started to think. "yes there is" he whispered. he smiled and said "I have a plan."

Four Graskes were in the control room. they were trying to touch the control and see how the Tardis works, but every time they touched the controls the Tardis rebuked them. The doctor ran up the stairs and shouted "looking for me!" The Graskes got their guns out and fired at the doctor. He took this opportunity and ran away.

Three Graskes ran after him, while the last one stayed behind. After two minutes of silence, Mortis walked up the stairs and saw the Graske. She ducked under the console, before it saw her. She started to wonder if she could use her telekinesis to throw it back through the space portal.

"You!" The Graske found her. Mortis rolled on her side to avoid getting shot. She had a clear shot of the Graske and the space portal. the Graske ran towards her, as he fired. Mortis used telekinesis to deflect the bullet and grabbed the Graske and threw him in the portal. Just before he went through he fired randomly. Mortis collapsed as it shot through her stomach. she grunted as quietly as she could. She didn't want more Graskes coming up to capture her or finish her off. She placed her hand over her wound and hard to try and stop the bleeding.

She looked up at the console as she knew the only way to get help was to do what she needed to do. she crawled her way to the console. When she reached the console, she opened up the piece of floor and laid her back in the space. she grunted as a thick piece of metal scratched her bullet wound.

She had to ignore the wound and start working on re-wiring the console, so that the space portal would start sucking the Graskes back into the portal, then close in on itself.

The doctor continued to run through the corridors. he needed to trap himself somewhere so that the Graskes wouldn't be able to get in, but they would spend all the time trying to get in.

He ran down the corridors and ran into the nearest room he could find. he ran inside and used his sonic to lock the door. He turned around to find he trapped himself in Mortis's room. The Graskes started to bang the door. The doctor flinched back a few steps.

When the door didn't break open, he calmed himself and took this time to look around Mortis's room. Even though this used to be just an empty room this was now the bedroom of ten year old girl who didn't know if she would live the next day. Also the room of a child who has the power to destroy everything everybody has ever known.

Mortis was slowing down, due to the loss of blood. Her sight was starting to blur. She couldn't tell the wires apart. She clenched her eyes to try and get them back in focus.

The doctor was still stuck in Mortis's room. he was sat on the end of the bed. he was had nothing to do, he was waiting for Mortis to get her job done. He wondered how she was doing. Mortis couldn't keep up her strength. She started to beg. "Help me. Please" she whispered.

The doctor heard the whisper. "Mortis?" he whispered. Mortis eyes widened slightly. "Doctor. I can't do it. Please get here. I'm sorry" she whispered. The doctor jumped up and ran to the door. He placed his ear on the door and heard loads of Graskes talking. He had an idea.

The door suddenly opened. All the Graskes ran inside. They say the back of the doctor from the back of the bed. they all charged inside and ran to the back of the bed. "Suckers!" they turned around to see the doctor without his shirt or jacket on outside the room. He slammed the door shut and locked the door. he ran to the the console room.

Mortis was lying ins a pool of her own blood. "Mortis" the doctor gasped. he pulled her out and saw she needed one more wire connected. He placed the wire in the socket and suddenly he heard Mortis's door break. all the Graskes were getting sucked in through the black hole. The doctor was surprised about how many Graskes were actually in the Tardis. When all the Graskes were sucked out of the tardis, the space portal collapsed in on itself.

The doctor looked back at Mortis to see she had gone pale. He placed a hand on her neck and got a weak pulse. He looked at all the blood on the console, on the floor, while his mouth opened to a large O. He placed her down and ran to the console and set the co-ordinates to Torchwood.


	3. My Powers

My powers

The doctor rushed to Torchwood. It was too fast for Tardis to handle and sparks flew out the control panel. He grabbed his mallet, smacked it down as he shouted "behave!" He looked over at Mortis's pale, blood covered body. He feared he was too late to save her. He needed to get to torchwood quick.

"Jack we're getting a strong signal from an alien space craft and it's coming in fast" Owen reported. Captain Jack Hartness stood up from his desk in his glass office. "How fast?" he asked. "Incredibly. It's aimed to land in our base" Gwen reported. Jack ran to the screen to have a look himself. All he could see was a 3D rectangle spinning at many different angles.

"It's him" Jack stated. "Who?" asked Toshiko. Jack didn't get a chance to respond as the Tardis appeared and crashed into the walls and landed into the water. It just missed the pterodactyl. The Torchwood team all had run inside Jacks office.

The Tardis had landed on a slant. "Doctor!" shouted Jack. "The Tardis has never done that before" he said. The others ran to the Tardis and got a look themselves. "That's the ship. It's tiny" Owen said. "I'll explain later. Doctor!" Jack shouted as he started to smack his hand on the Tardis door.

The door opened and Jack didn't expect to see what he witnessed. The doctor was covered in bandages and blood, with a blood covered girl. "Jack! Help me! Please!" the doctor panicked. Owen didn't hesitate. He took the girl off the doctor and rushed over to his medical bay. Jack escorted the doctor there too. "What happened?" he asked.

The doctor explained everything that had happened with the Graskes. "Since when were Graskes that ruthless?" Jack asked. The doctor shook his head and said "the universe is changing all the time. Maybe species behaviour changes too. Look at the humans" the doctor said.

"I have a pulse!" shouted Owen. The doctor marched up to the stair rail and looked down to see Owen was scanning her. "The bullet has ripped her liver in half. I'm going to have to go straight into surgery. That's something I have done in a long time" he said. Jack pulled the doctor away as Owen and Toshiko prepped themselves for surgery.

Jack gave the doctor to keys to an emergency flat that Torchwood owned. This was for an emergency, like if one of the staff were in danger, then they would go stay there.

"I can't leave. This is my fault" he said. "No doctor, from what you've told me, this brave girl knew the risks and went in on her own accord. These things happen. Now Owen is the best medical sergeant in the country. Go get cleaned up. Here is a t-shirt to cover you up" Jack said, giving him an oversized black t-shirt.

The doctor, Jack, Gwen and Ianto left, while Owen and Toshiko began the surgery. The flat was huge. It had an open wide kitchen, with a huge living room and it had up to four bedrooms, with three bathrooms.

The Torchwood team waited in the living room, while the doctor was in the shower and washed. "That child was in a terrible state" Gwen said. "You said that travelling with this man was dangerous, but not that dangerous. Since when does he take children to go travelling with him?" Ianto asked. "Listen I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know why the doctor took a child with him. When he's finished in the shower we need to question him" Jack said.

The doctor gritted his teeth in pain, as the hot water splashed on his scorch wound. He looked down to see the water had mixed with blood. He was surprised when he was wondering if the blood was his or Mortis's. He started to wonder how the operation was going.

When he finished washing himself, he got out, dried himself and changed. Before he put on his t-shirt he walked out and asked for a bandage. Gwen got one for him and the doctor put on exactly the way Mortis had done it for him. He then put on the t-shirt.

"We need to ask you some questions about this girl" Jack explained. "Why?" he asked. "You just popped up with a dying girl and you've looked like you've been to hell and back. Where did you find this child?" Jack asked.

The doctor explained everything from when he found her in the fire and to the point of the graskes. "But what planet were you on when you found her in the fire?" Jack asked. "that's the thing Jack I don't know. The Tardis was dragged there and I'm starting to believe it was her. she must have used her power to call for help and the Tardis got caught in the signal" the Doctor explained.

Suddenly the sun stopped shining through the windows. The doctor got up and walked to the windows to see what was going on. "What?" he asked, shocked. Jack and the team walked up to the window to see a slitheen ship hovering over Cardiff.

"We need to go back to the hub" Jack said. They all left and followed him. "Ianto I want you to track the ship, find out where it's going, Gwen I want you with me we're going to send a polite message telling them to shove off and doctor, you do what you do best" jack ordered. The doctor stopped and asked "what's that?" "Ordering us about" Jack answered.

They entered the hub. "You can't be here!" shouted Owen. "I know but the Slitheen are here and we need to get to work. You two carry on. How much longer will you be?" Jack asked. "About fifteen minutes, just stitching her up now" Owen said. "Will she be ok" the doctor asked. "It will take some time but she will recover fine" Owen said. "Oh good" the doctor sighed. He was relieved she was going to be alright.

"Ok I want all information on the slitheen now" Jack ordered. "The slitheen are a family from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, they are a family out to make a profit and about eleven years ago they infiltrated the government to try and get the world to give them the nuclear codes so they could destroy it and sell it" the doctor explained, before Gwen could even touch the keyboard. Jack smiled and said "You better get used to him doing that."

"So what do we do?" Ianto asked. "Keep track on that ship. Who knows what they will be up too now" Jack ordered. While Ianto kept watch over the ship, Owen and Toshiko finished and washed up. They Left Mortis in the medical bay to rest and heal. When they came back Owen said "she will survive. But she needs a lot of rest." The doctor was relieved she was going to be ok. All he wanted now was for her to wake up, so he could apologise.

Suddenly the power died. Everybody looked around confused. "What happened?" Gwen asked. "The powers out" jack announced. "Really? I never noticed" Owen grunted, sarcastically. Toshiko jabbed him in the hips. "Everybody outside!" Jack ordered. "Wait what about Mortis?" the doctor asked. "Doctor she will be fine. All she needs to do is rest" Jack said. The doctor took one last look at her peaceful body. He nodded in satisfaction that she would be safe and ran up to the surface.

Up above on the surface the ship had stopped and was hovering over the city. The citizens all stared in amazement. However, some stared at it normally. The doctor noticed and realized that some of the humans must be getting used to seeing ships in the sky.

"They've just stopped. Why would they stop?" the doctor asked. Suddenly they all started to glow blue. "What's going on?!" Toshiko asked. "Teleport" jack grunted. They all then were teleported onto the slitheen ship. They looked around to find the fat green aliens surrounding them. The torchwood team all brought out their guns and pointed them at the slitheen. "Put your guns away!" the doctor shouted. The slitheen roared as their claws grey longer and sharper.

The team lowered their guns, but kept them ready. "Right, slitheen. What are you doing back here?" he asked. Three slitheen in human skins walk forward. One girl and two men at her side. She seemed to in her forties, while the men were in their early twenties. "Typical. Henchmen" the doctor grunted. "I could work with that" Jack smirked. The doctor rolled his eyes. "The subject isn't here" she said. "What's the subject?" Jack asked. "Idiots" she shouted. "You were supposed to teleport all subjects who reached the surface!"

"What is the subject?" Jack asked again. A slitheen walk towards her and explained "all subjects who ran to the surface above Torchwood were teleported." "then where is it?" she shouted. Suddenly they all understood. "We're the subjects?" Owen asked. "But not the ones they wanted" the doctor finished. "No you're not!" she spat.

The subject they wanted was on her own unconscious and in danger back in Torchwood. "Should we kill thee subjects then?" the slitheen asked. The team raised their guns again. The women shook her head and said "take them to the lower cells." The doctor grabbed Owen's gun and pointed it at Jack's head and fired. He fell to the floor.

All the slitheen took a step back in shock. "you would actually kill your own friend?" she asked. The doctor glared at her and dropped the gun to the floor. "better dead than in your hands" he said. The two slitheen in men skins picked up the body and took it in a different direction to the cells. The group were taken to the cells.

The doctor sat down and leaned his head on the wall. He suddenly had a flashback of when the Darleks had captured them. He and Mortis were placed in separate cells and he was able to help Mortis unlock her true power. Now here he was in the cell with her down on her own defenceless.

"What did you shoot jack for?" Ianto grunted. "You'll see" he replied. Gwen was shocked he didn't know yet. "right now we need to get back into Torchwood. Mortis is down there on her own and who knows how long it will take for the slitheen to break in without any power on for your defences" the doctor wondered.

"What would they want with a ten year old girl?" Toshiko asked. "Her power? Her knowledge? Anything or everything" the doctor explained. He knew having Mortis practise her abilities and data scanning on the tardis for the last few weeks was a bad idea. She had obviously been letting some sort of radiation that radiates as soon as she started to use them. Travelling in the tardis never stopping the radiation must be in all sorts of times. The slitheen must have seen it and traced it here.

The two slitheen dropped Jacks body in the disposal shoot. Jack cut the dead act. He revived two minutes before. He stretched his limbs to the sides of the shoot and tried to get a grip, before he fell into the burning fire of the pit. He started to climbed his way out of the shoot and slowly make his way towards the cells.

He suddenly heard some slitheen walking in his direction. He back into a dark corner and hid as they passed. "They have left to go to the base." "But if what we have learned about the subject is true, do you really think they can bring it back." "They'll get it one way or another."

Jack started to walk down the cells. Since they last came Their ship was put as a blue print and sent to Torchwood. If they are on their way to Torchwood, then Mortis was screwed.

The doctor was using his sonic on the wiring to try and rewire the door to open. He had been working on it for over fifteen minutes and had made no progress. He grunted and said "Mortis is in trouble and we're still stuck here!"

"You need to calm down mate" Owen said. "Calm down are you joking! He asked. "Listen we will get out of here. She will be fine, I'm sure of it. Jack will get us out of here" Gwen said, rubbing his shoulders, for comfort. "No he's not, because he's bloody dead isn't he" Ianto said.

When he said that the door opened and jack stood there. Ianto stood speechless. Jack smiled and said "I will explain later." "Jack, give me your vortex manipulator" the doctor ordered. Jack knew immediately what he was going to do and it was something he had wanted him to do since he disabled it.

Down in the Torchwood base was silence. The only thing that could possibly be heard, was Mortis's faint breathes. She laid on the table still. Her pale face was slowly gaining colour.

"There she is." "Unbelievable. A powerful being defenceless." They walked over and stared at her. "Such a young thing." Suddenly the Torchwood team were teleported back into the base. The doctor landed right by Mortis, opposite the slitheen. "you leave her alone!" he snapped. He picked her up and took a step backwards. The two men started to unzip their suits. The whole base glowed blue. The doctor stared at them. When their claws grew, he started to retreat.

"We found them!" Jack shouted. Instead of guns everybody had huge water guns filled with vinegar and pointed them at the slitheen and fire. They exploded and covered the medical bay in their green gunk.

The doctor was breathing deeply as he was relieved they arrived in time. He knelt down and quickly checked Mortis was OK. She was still pale, but her breathing had improved.

Suddenly more slitheen teleported into the base. "Everybody into the lower level!" Jack shouted. The doctor quickly picked Mortis back up and ran down the corridors. When they reached the basement they all ran inside and locked the door. The doctor lowered Mortis down carefully on the floor. He brushed her hair away from her face, revealing her scar on her forehead.

The slitheen started to smash their claws on the door. "OK what do we do now?" Toshiko asked. "We need to find a way to get the power back and find a way to stop the slitheen" Jack said. "And how the hell do you think we're going to do that?" Gwen asked. Nobody said anything. Everybody looked at the doctor.

He stared back understanding their looks. He stared down at Mortis and tried to find a plan. "OK" he whispered. Nobody could hear him over the slitheen roars and their scratches slowly ripping the door open. "Keep them busy. The plan is waking Mortis. She can do the impossible, so maybe she can bring the power back" the doctor explained. "how are you going to wake her up?" Ianto asked. "I'm going into her mind" the doctor announced. Jack had hold of Mortis, while they sat down and the doctor placed his hands on the side of her head and closed his eyes and entered her mind.

The doctor looked around. He was covered in red fog. "Mortis!" he shouted. Suddenly all the red fog flew together and Mortis appeared. "doctor" she smiled. She ran and hugged him tightly. "Mortis, I'm so so sorry" the doctor said. "No don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"You need to wake up, we're at torchwood and the power is out and the slitheen are about to kill us and take you away. I need you to get the power back" the doctor explained. "How do I wake up?" she asked. "Just allow yourself to be woken up and I will do the rest" the doctor explained.

Next thing she knew she was gasping for air. She looked around to see she was being held by a stranger and the doctor still had his hands on the sides of her head. "Who are you?" she asked. "Captain Jack, nice to finally meet you" he nodded. The doctor finally let go and they both helped her up, as she gripped the side of her stomach, from her operation. She quickly scanned for information on the slitheen.

"Get ready!" Owen shouted. The door was ripped open and before they had a chance to fire, their vinegar filled guns were ripped from their hands. Gwen screamed as one raised its claws. Mortis fell in front and shouted "STOP!" The slitheen stopped as she said "You want me, right?" All the slitheen stopped and stared at her. "I'll come willingly if you let them go" she offered. "Mortis you can't!" the doctor shouted. The slitheen all looked at each other and then back to Mortis. "Fine, but they will be locked in Torchwood with no power" they explained. Mortis glared at them as she spat "fine!"

She slowly rose from her knees clenching the side of her stomach. She looked at the doctor and gave a small smirk. As she walked past the door she swung her hand behind her back and a small lightning bolt flew into the wiring. None of the Slitheen noticed.  
They bolted up the lower level trapping them. "Huh, no what?" Owen asked. The doctor saw what Mortis did and spent five minutes waiting until he was certain the Slitheen had teleported.

They dragged Mortis to the surface. She was grunting and groaning as they weren't carful with her. They dropped her to the floor as they waited for the ship to teleport them. Mortis placed her hand over her scar and felt blood. She stared up at the ship. She started to wonder why they wanted her? She's ten, what do they want with an ten year old?

"So close to unstoppable power" a Slitheen laughed. "Who would have thought all that power in a child" another slitheen laughed. "My power?" she asked, herself. They were after her power. They were all suddenly teleported into the ship. She found herself in lab.

She slowly stood up and stared at the slitheen. While she was asleep she felt something wake up inside her. An understanding, balance to help her control her power. One of the Slitheen walked over with their claws ready and ordered "lie down!"

Mortis glared at it as she shouted "no!" She threw her hands to her sides and the power in the ship started to cut. "What's happened?" they panicked. Mortis closed her eyes and concentrated. She was setting the ships co-ordinates to the edge of the universe where no life exists and leaving them with no power. "I'm sending you to HELL!" she screamed. "Stop her!" Too late. She had used her own power to teleport her back to Earth before the ship went into high speed and left Earth.

The doctor ran up to the door and used his sonic to unlock it. When it was unlocked they all ran out and ran to the computer. The doctor ran up to the surface to see where the ship had gone. He looked up at the sky to see the ship was gone. He looked around to find people were talking about the ship flying out of the sky suddenly. He was worried he had missed Mortis.

He was about to run to the Tardis, when he found Mortis lying on the ground. He ran over and knelt down. He brushed her hair away from her face. "Are they gone?" she asked. The doctor nodded. She grunted as the doctor picked her up and took her back to torchwood.

The team were panicking as they thought Mortis was still on the ship. They all calmed down as the doctor walked back in with Mortis. "Is she alright?" Jack asked. The doctor nodded as he walked over and placed her down gentle. "I think the ship leaving suddenly had something to do with her" he suggested. Owen walked over and noticed the blood. He spent half an hour sorting it out.

The doctor was sat on a railing up on the surface. It had been an eye opener for him that species do know about her and she needs to control her powers. Whatever she did on the ship, she knew what she was doing. Could he hide her until she was older?

"Tea?" he looked up to find Gwen holding to mugs of tea. "thank you" he smiled. Gwen sat with him and asked "are you alright?" "She's too young for all this Gwen." "What would you call this?" she asked. "She shouldn't have this power. She could be a dangerous weapon one day. And one thing, today has showed me that if she concentrates hard enough she could do anything. Gwen she could do anything."

Gwen quickly thought about what it must be like to have the power to do anything. No limitations. "Why her?" she asked. The doctor looked at her and said "because the tardis took me there. she was a baby and left in a fire. I grabbed her and left her in an orphanage. I was curious to know why the tardis took me there, so I time travelled to when she was ten and took her with me. Our first trip ended up in her committing genocide."

Gwen was wide eyed at this point. But she believed she had the answer. "Then raise her properly. Teach her about your life." The doctor looked at her confused. "You mean treat her like she was my own kid?" he asked. Gwen nodded and said "if you like." The doctor shook his head and said "I couldn't see her like that." "Then teach her like she's your pupil. Doctor you have to understand you are all she has. If you dropped her off back to where she came from who will she have?" she asked. The doctor would rather leave her in a ditch then back with Gadjeat.

Maybe he could teach her how to use her power properly. Maybe he could help her. She isn't stubborn and she obeys his every order. And she hasn't wondered off yet.

"Maybe I could make it work." "Make what work?" they both turned around to find Mortis standing behind them. "How are you feeling" the doctor asked. "Sore" she answered. She sat with them as Gwen asked "Mortis, when you use your powers what happens and how do you use them?" She looked at the doctor for guidance. He nodded permission to explain. "I haven't used my powers very often. But when I do use them I just have to visualize it and it happens. When I used my powers on the ship all I did was visualize what I needed and when I took the power away, I dunno I kind of commanded the power to leave, like it was alive" she explained.

The doctor wondered how she could do all this. "Mortis if I could find a way to train you and help you get your powers and knowledge under control do you think it would help" he asked. "Well, I guess the Slitheen won't be the last to come looking for me" she said. "I'm going to help you Mortis and I promise to keep you safe" the doctor promised.

The three of them were sat in the middle of Cardiff. After the Slitheen nearly kidnapped Mortis. The doctor just made a promise to protect his companion. But he was yet to realize the pain and devastation that was to come to them both.


	4. Mortis's Gone

"And don't be long ok" "I won't mum" Jo laughed. "Your aunty Patty will be sad to turn up without you here" his mum shouted. "Good maybe I'll miss that horrible kiss" he murmured. "I heard that young man!" Jo laughed and walked down the street to the small shop. He had a meal with his whole family, apart from his dad. His dad had been missing since he was six. Five years he's been gone and that day was the anniversary of his disappearance and on that day the family join together in hope that his dad would someday return.

He walked into the streets shop and started to grab what his mum needed him to get. The man behind the till was finishing servicing an old lady, when he noticed Jo walk in. He looked around the rest of the store to see no one else in. While Jo collecting the few items his mum needed, the man kept his eye on him the whole time. Jo then walked up to him to pay for the items. "What is a ten year old boy wanting roast ingredients for?" he asked, making conversation. "I'm eleven" Jo corrected. The man laughed and said "sorry." He gave him the change and his bag of ingredients. "thank you" Jo smiled.

He was about to leave the store, when he bumped into an invisible barrier blocking his exit. He fell backwards in shock. He stood up and placed his hands on the barrier confused. He looked back to see the man walking up to him. "Let me out!" he shouted. The man laughed as he said "take a good look at the sun, this will be the last time you ever see it." Jo smashed his fists on the barrier as he shouted "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Mortis woke up in shock. She had another dream about the slitheen and her power going out of control with the darleks. She gripped her side as she was still recovering from her operation. She got changed and walked into the control room. She laughed a little, when she saw the doctor sat on the chair with his arms crossed, feet on the console, head leant back asleep.

She walked to the control panel and started to type away. She wanted to know more about the doctor's species. She knew he was a time lord and he had explained all about the time war, but she didn't believe he was the last one alive, he couldn't be. After ten minutes, she got nowhere closer to when she was when she started. She then had a curious thought. She wondered if she could trace back the tardis to when they picked her up as a baby.

She had spent fifteen minutes searching when he suddenly felt someone breathing lightly on her shoulder she stopped and waited. "What are you doing?" the doctor asked. She quickly deleted the screen and lied "nothing." "It didn't look like nothing" the doctor insisted. "it was nothing" Mortis said, turning around to face him. "Fine, it was nothing. So where do you want to go now?" he asked. "I want to see what earth is like about ten years into the future of when we last went" Mortis said. "No alien planets yet?" he asked. "I just want to see what the future is like for the Earth, then an alien planet" Mortis explained. The doctor stared at her as he reminded her "but only ten years in the future from when we were last there?" "I don't know it's just where I would like to go" she shrugged.

The doctor flew the tardis back to earth. They walked outside to find themselves in a neighbourhood street. The first impression Mortis got from it all was it was depressing. There were dark grey clouds in the sky, all the houses looked the same and worst of all, there was no one in sight. "Ah" the doctor said, as he put his coat on. "We are in the year 2026. What a year. Virtual reality gaming, hover boards and talking calendars."

They walked down the street as he continued to talk on. However, Mortis stopped by a lamp post. On it was three missing children posters. "Doctor" she called. He finally stopped talking and walked back to look at the missing children's poster. "Great do happen in the future, but the darkness always follows" he said, quietly. Mortis was reading the details of each child. "Each child that went missing lives on this street" she said. The doctor quickly read the details as well. "Come on" he said. They walked further down the street to find a small shop. They walked inside and picked up the local newspaper to find the missing children on the front page. The doctor read about the parents explained they were walking to the shop in their street, but they never came back. The man at the till suddenly kept his eye on the two of them. Mostly on Mortis. "Mortis come look at this!" the doctor said. She walked over and read the article with him. "All the children that went missing were going to this shop" he whispered, not wanting the man at the till to hear him. Mortis looked at the picture of the latest child that was missing. "Jo Platon" Mortis said.

The doctor took the paper and walked up to the cashier and asked "have you seen this boy? Did he come in here?" The man took the paper and looked closer at the picture. He shook his head and said "I'm sorry sir, I haven't. Comes in here with his mum every so often to get milk and everything, but I haven't seen him recently." Mortis had picked up another copy and had found the address of where he lived.

When the doctor was done, Mortis told him the address and they both decided they should visit the mother. They walked down only three more houses, before they found the right house. "Let me do the talking" the doctor said. "Yeah ok, I'll be the muscles" she joked. The doctor nocked three times, before he smirked back at Mortis. The door opened and a woman with grey eyes appeared, holding wet tissues. "Hello I'm inspector Smith and this is Mortis. We've been sent to ask you some more questions about your son Jo" the doctor said. "Isn't she a bit young to be with an inspector?" she asked. "Don't worry I'm a child genius" she smirked. The doctor started to rub his eyes to stop himself laughing.

"Come in" she said. They walked in and she made them both tea and they were sat in the dining room around a small round table. "I had asked him to get a few things I had forgotten to pick up for a roast. Our family was coming round as it was the anniversary of his father's disappearance and we all get together and hope that he would one day return. I had watched him go into the store and when I was sure he was safe, I went back with the cooking" she explained. She started to sob again and the doctor placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"After five minutes I thought it was a bit weird he hadn't come back yet, but I thought he might just be looking at his favourite magazine. After another ten minutes I went to the shop, thinking he had lost track of time and when I arrived he wasn't there anymore" she cried. Mortis realized that she had mentioned that Jo did go into the shop. She looked at the doctor and he gave her the same look back as he realized that too. "Mrs Platon I have all the information I need to carry on this case" he said. She looked up at him and begged "please tell me you can bring my son home to me?" the doctor smiled and nodded his head as he said "yes I can. And I will." "Thank you" she sobbed.

The doctor and Mortis started to walk back to the tardis. "So the man from the store was lying, Jo did go in" the doctor said. "Don't be so sure. How do you know that she isn't lying?" Mortis asked. "Who would lie about their own son going missing?" he asked. "I'm just saying there are some weird people out there, who knows" she explained. "Anyway, we can find out from the cctv, when we get back to the tardis" the doctor said.

The man from the shop heard it all from his own security system. He watched them walk back into a blue box. He then changed the screen and started to contact his superior. A man with black fired tattoo on his left eye appeared "what is Vaxeem?" "I've found him sir and he has the girl with him. She's grown. I believe she might be ten or eleven, but I've found her" Vaxeem explain, while jumping with excitement. "Then get her and the doctor. I've waited twenty years to find one of them and now we finally have a start."

The doctor brought the screen over so Mortis could watch the cctv with him. "That's Jo, there." he pointed. They watched him walk down the street to the shop and walk inside. After two minutes of waiting the doctor paused the video and said "look there." Mortis leaned closer to the screen. On the screen you could see a little inside the shop, but all they could see was the back of Jo's ankle. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Come on Mortis, look closer" the doctor moaned. Mortis studied his ankle and she finally saw it. "It's faded out" she said. "That's a type seven prison barrier. When activated, it waits until no one is looking in and the barrier replaces the view with a false one" the doctor explained. "But what if someone was to walk into the shop?" she asked. "Maybe the person inside knew when to do it" the doctor suggested. "Anyway we need to get inside and find out what happened when the barrier went up."

"Doctor, what alien would want to kidnap children? What for?" Mortis asked. "It's a big universe out there, Mortis. Children get abducted for many reasons" the doctor explained.

At mid night they both walked out of the Tardis and walked around to the back of the shop. The doctor had his sonic screw driver in front of him, to try and detect unearthly technology. Mortis had her blue squares over her eyes, as she was scanning as well.

When they reached the back door, the doctor unlocked it and they walked inside. They found themselves in the back where all the food was being stored, waiting to be placed on the shelves. "It all looks normal" the doctor observed. Mortis carried on looking through the building, until she reached the main part of the shop. "It's an ordinary shop, Doctor" she said.

Suddenly red lights turned on everywhere. Mortis ran back to the doctor. He placed a protective arm in front of her as they were trying to work out what was happening. Suddenly three men teleported into the building in front of the two.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked. "None of your concern time lord." He then took Mortis's arm in his hand. "How did you know?" he asked. "We scan everybody who enters the shop and you turned up as a time lord, the last of your kind. How unfortunate as well, might I say. And the girl came up as unidentified. So she isn't human?" he asked. "No she's not" the doctor answered.

"What is time lord such as yourself doing with children?" he asked, curious. "That is none of your concern, plasmavore" he replied. "How did you know that?" he asked, smiling. "Lucky guess, really" he answered truthfully. "Let me guess you abduct the children and drink their blood and hide the bodies?" the doctor asked, angrily. "No we have been hired by our client to abduct children between 9 and 11 for the new recreational army unit 76" he explained. "We get paid with blood, rather than credits."

Mortis remembered she was ten. Where they going to try and take her too? The doctor felt her fear and pulled her behind him as he threatened "you will not take her from me, I will die before you do such a thing!" "You're lucky our client wants you too, otherwise we would happily make your species extinct." He suddenly brought out a tranquilizer dart and shot it as the doctor's neck. He gripped the side of his neck and fell on his back.

Mortis knelt by his side and quickly removed the dart. The doctor gripped her t-shirt as he struggled to say "I will find you." He then started to splutter, like he was being choked and tried to say more, but his head fell to the floor and he then fell unconscious.

She had never seen the doctor taken down so easily before in her life. He looked so helpless, that wasn't him at all. He was always the last man standing. Now he's on the floor.

She suddenly felt a tickle in the back of her neck. She felt a dart and pulled it out. She looked at the three men as her sight started to blur. She wasn't going to let them get away with this. She slowly lowered her head on top of the doctor's chest, falling unconscious to the sound of his heartbeats.

Mortis woke up in shock. She gasped for air, like she had just been risen from the dead and leant up, before she could realize she was on a bunk and banged her head. "Ow" she moaned as she rubbed her forehead. "Your awake then?" She heard a boy's voice from the bunk above her. He popped his head down to see her. "Jo!" Mortis gasped.

"Do I know you from school or something?" he asked, confused. "No I saw your missing poster and we came to find you" she explained. "We?" Jo asked. Mortis suddenly remembered the doctor. "When did I get here?" she asked. "Last night" he answered. "Was there a man with them, properly unconscious, wearing a brown coat?" she asked. "No, just you" he answered.

She looked at her surroundings. She was in a small room, with an iron door. "Is it just us?" she asked. "Yeah, there were some other kids in here, but they got taken away" Jo explained. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked. "No, but soon, they'll bring some food, then they might take us away for training or something" he said.

Just as he finished, two bread rolls, where pushed through a hole in the door. Mortis didn't notice the hole and jumped down and pushed her arm through and grabbed an ankle. "Where is he?!" she screamed. "Hay get off!" you heard a man demand. "Where is the doctor?!" Mortis raged. The man managed to get free of Mortis's grip and unlocked her door.

He marched in and grabbed her shoulder and shouted "who do you think you are?" "I'm Mortis and tell me WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?!" she screamed. He laughed and said "you are wanted right now." He dragged her out of the door. "I'll be back" she assured Jo.

The doctor slowly regained consciousness. He lifted his heavy, disorientated head and heard shackles. He opened his eyes to see his arms were chains up to his sides and his neck was shackles to the wall. "Let me out! Let me out!" he shouted.

He heard his door being unlocked and a man in a suit stepped inside. He stared at the time lord like he was a rare piece of modern art. "The last child of Gallifrey, helpless."

"Where is Mortis?" he asked. The man laughed and said "she's safe and millions of miles away by now." The doctors eyes widened with shock. "What do you mean?" he asked. The man laughed and said "she's going home, where she belongs. You kidnapped her from that lab."

"How did you know about that?" he asked. "That fire, she was in. She caused it. She was a new born child and she caused that fire, because she was scared and didn't know how to control her powers, then turned up and took her away. Now that you've raised her for us, we can continue our plan with our weapon."

"Mortis isn't a weapon. She's a child. She's a ten year old girl who has her own life to live!" the doctor shouted. "She's the property of unit 8 military base. She's going where she belongs. She will be trained and everything will be back as it belongs. Everything, but you doctor" the man grinned.

"I wonder was time lord blood tastes like" he wondered. "Yeah, not so good, the last plasmavore who tried died" the doctor explained. "Slabs" he shouted. Three slabs in black leather jackets and motor bike helmets walked in and undid his chains and chains his arms behind his back and started to drag him down a long dark corridor.

Mortis was shoved in a dark room. She fell to the floor and heard the door slam. She got back up and ran to the door and tried to picture herself with huge amounts of strength to rip open the door, but it wasn't working. "just picture it and it will happen! Yeah right" she snorted.

She gave up and looked behind her to see a man behind a brown desk. "Who are you?" she asked. "Do you not recognise me?" he asked, surprised. She couldn't see his face, so she couldn't tell, but she did recognise the voice. "No" she gasped as she recognised the voice. "Lights!" a light shone over the man and in the light was the doctor. But this doctor wore a dark purple suit, with light purple shirt and tie.

Mortis quickly scanned his body and it showed he was fake. "You're not him" she stated. He smiled and walked up to her and said "how did you know?" Mortis glared at him and said "a lucky guess." "I think you used your data files, to scan me" he said.

Mortis took a small step back. He knew about her, how? "Who are you really?" "I'm the one who created you. I'm your father." Mortis didn't believe him. "Why do you look like the doctor?" she asked. "Oh I'm a clone taken from a blood cell. We got it from some blood extrapolation device used to create soldiers from a war not too long ago" he explained. "I don't care if you're a clone or not, you're still not him" Mortis spat.

"Where is he?" she asked. "Long gone. He was the reward for your capture to some plasmavores. It's up to them what they do with him" he explained. Mortis scanned on plasmavorse and stared up at the clone in pure shock and horror. "No!" she screamed. She felt her core power inside her stomach and she glowed blue and levitated in the air. Not the doctor. They were going to kill him. Not the doctor. Not her doctor.

She leant back and pushed out blue energy from her hands and into the clone doctor. He was pinned to the wall screaming in agonising pain. Mortis's eyes slowly glowed blue with fury and she clenched her teeth. This clone created her, this clone turned her into this, this clone is the reason she no longer had the doctor.

Deep down inside she knew what she was doing and she didn't want to, but it was the only way to save the doctor. She scrunched up her arms into the core of her stomach and screamed her rage out and a huge sphere of electricity exploded from her and went throughout the whole building, only affecting the workers and soldiers. They fell to their deaths, all apart from the clone. He fell unconscious.

Mortis landed on her side. Her head felt empty and when she tried to lean up, she felt weight bearing down on her. She turned to her side to still see the clone, breathing. She moaned and groaned as she stood up. She thought maybe using her power again that day was a bad idea. She walked through the corridors to see everybody she had just killed. All the bodies lying there stone cold. It made her sick. She started to cry as she wished she hadn't.

"Hello!" She stopped and stared down the corridor. "Anyone!" the voice called. "Jo!" she shouted. She started to run down the corridor back down to his cell. "Mortis! Mortis what happened? There was this like, light and lightning and all the people just fell" he shouted, as she ran down to his door. When she reached it, the guard who handed her and Jo the food lay dead by the wall. She nearly threw up as she grabbed his keys and unlocked the door.

Jo stepped out and stared at the dead bodies. "What happened?" he asked. "I will tell you later. Come on we need to find a way out of here and fast" she said, as they started to run down the corridor. Jo kept staring at all the dead bodies and was wondering how it all happened.

The doctor was forced into a dissecting table and strapped down. "Let me out of this now!" he demanded. But the slabs were not listening to him. They left him alone and during this time he closed his eyes and concentrated. He needed to make sure that Mortis was safe and the only way he was going to do to do that was to reach far out into her head again. But this will cause him to lose the rest of his energy for a couple of hours and he would be unable to see what will happen to him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know that. He concentrated and searched the universe for Mortis.

Mortis and Jo had found an exit and had started to run through a forest, in the middle of the night. They wanted to get as far away from that place as possible. She looked up in the sky to see the stars and she tried to scan and work out what planet she was on.

"Mortis" she stopped as she heard the doctors voice. "Doctor?" she asked. Jo stopped and looked back at her. "Mortis, what's wrong?" he asked. She pressed her hands against the sides of her head and concentrated. "Where are you?" she asked. "I don't know, but I feel this is my end" he replied. Mortis fell to her knees as she shouted "Doctor no! I'll save you. I'll find you and save you. Just like you did for me!" She heard the doctor laugh and said "There's no time. I Just wanted to say, you've been amazing and it's been an honour to take you through time and space."

Mortis started to cry as Jo walked towards her. "Doctor" she begged, physically and verbally. "Is there any chance I will see you again?" The doctor was silent for a few seconds and Mortis was worried she had lost him. "Yes" he admitted. "There is a small possibility and if we do survive this, I'll meet you by the Tardis." Mortis was still crying as she said "you can count on it." She suddenly felt the doctors signal disappear.

She let go of the sides of her head and fell on her hands and knees and started to breathe deeply trying to hold her anger and power inside, before she caused more deaths, because of her.

"What happened?" Jo asked. Mortis leant up on her knees and said "a man who saved my life and countless others is about to die and I can't get there to save him in time." "Mortis, your ten" Jo said. "You wouldn't be able to do it anyway. You don't have the power."

Mortis laughed as she stood up and explained "you have no idea. No idea of what I'm capable of. Those men, I killed them. With just one thought of my mind and they all died!" Jo didn't believe her and he laughed. "Yeah right!" he laughed. Mortis screamed and blue bolts of lightning ran through her arm. Jo stopped laughing and stared at her with horror in his eyes.

"I have the power to do so much, but I can't save him. All I have to do is think of what I want to do and it happens, but this time I can't save the doctor! And it's not fair!" she shouted. She shot the electricity in the sky and screamed in rage. When she finally calmed down and started to think more clearly. "No" she whispered. "No, I will not believe he's going to die. He will be fine and I will get there in time to save him" Mortis said. Jo stared at her and said "ok, how will we do that?"

Mortis looked up in the sky and closed her eyes. She knew the Tardis was in her mind, helping her to translate any language in the universe. She started to tilt her head to her right side as she started to hear the slow vibrations of the tardis. She started to call to it.

Jo turned around to hear a slow vibration, getting louder and a blue box getting clearer and clearer. "wow" was all he could say. When the Tardis was in view, Mortis gasped for air, like she had been holding it. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the Tardis. "OK, hold on Doctor I'm on my way" she smiled, determined.


	5. Which One Goes?

It had been three days and Mortis was running down the back alley of a largely populated city called Genvilla. Suddenly she had three men in black running after her. Mortis jumped onto a large bin and jumped again reach for a high fire escape ladder and pulled herself up. She ran up the stair case to the top of the building. Jo looked down from the top to see her running up, but the men weren't far behind.

Mortis jumped over the edge and looked down to see the men were three floors below her. "Seriously, they're fast" she moaned. "Do you have them?" Jo asked. Mortis produced three Vortex Manipulators. She stuffed one in her pocket and gave one to Jo. They strapped the them on the wrists. "Remember how to work them" she asked. Jo nodded and started to punch in the co-ordinates Mortis told him.

"Hay!" The men were now climbing over the edge. Mortis and Jo both ran as they continued to type in the co-ordinates. Jo was the first to finish. When Mortis finished they were about to jump over the edge, but neither of them showed any sign of stopping. The time agents panicked and shouted "wait stop!" But they had jumped and before they fell to their deaths they teleported.

Mortis gasped for air, when she felt land. She had landed on her side and found herself in a forest. She felt dizzy to begin with. First time using a VM so she was expecting it. She stood up to see Jo had been sick. "You alright?" she asked. Jo finished his last round of vomit, before he stood up and nodded. She looked around the forest and tried to find the Tardis. She left her where she was so it wasn't a distraction. Mortis knew what to do and how to find the doctor, but she needed the Vortex Manipulators as a quick emergency back up plan. She scanned the planet and found three time agents in a bar in the close city, so she and Jo planned a way to steal them. Well, Mortis used her telekinesis to steal them.

"Come on" she said. They walked back and found the Tardis. Now that she had the VM's, she could start finding the doctor. They walked in and Mortis stroked the console. She knew how to fly the Tardis, but found it a struggle by herself. She looked up at the ceiling as the tardis hummed sadly. "We're going to find him now" she whispered, soothingly. The tardis then hummed in encouragement.

She started to type away on the key board to set the co-ordinates to the signal of the sonic screwdriver. She knew they were connected and she thought if she could set the course to the link, then the tardis would lead them straight to the doctor. She started to fly her and Jo held on to the railings for life as sparks flew out of the console. The tardis was struggling, but Mortis started to flip some of the switches and the tardis was flying normally again. When the tardis landed, both Mortis and Jo stared out to the door.

Mortis slowly walked around the console until she was by the path to the door. The doctor was on the other side. He could be dead, or alive. Mortis wasn't going to have him dead. If he was dead, then her having all this power was worthless. Jo walked beside her and said "look, whatever may have happened to him, just don't turn yourself into a monster." She nodded in agreement.

"You stay here. I won't be long" she said. He nodded and watched her leave. She walked out to find herself in cloak room. She looked around and found the doctors, jacket, shirt and tie. She ran over them and pulled out the sonic. There was still a chance he was alive.

She walked towards the door and it slid open automatically. The walls were dark brown and there were strong purple pillars. She started to walk down it and started to wonder where the doctor would actually be. She checked every door she passed, only to find them only to be a lab or a bedroom. She suddenly saw a double door at the end of the corridor.

She then knew in her gut, that the doctor was through those doors. She didn't know why, but he was through those doors. She waited by them to try and hear anything. Nothing. She opened the door slightly to see the doctor lying on a table. She burst through the doors and gasps, walked back into a wall and sink to the floor, while holding back a cry.

The doctor was strapped to the table, with scars all over his body and blood stained all over him, the floor by him and the cloth covering the table. His brown suit trousers and white shoes were stained with his blood also.

"Doctor" she whimpered. She stood up and slowly walked up to him. His hair was damp and she brushed it out of his eyes, only to find it was damp with fresh blood. "What have they done to you?" she said. A silent tear started to crawl its way down her cheek. She held the side of his face, gently and felt him lean down on it. She breathed deeply and said "It's ok, I'm getting you out of here."

Just as she was about to unstrap him, she heard footsteps and a familiar voice saying "I'm telling you, she will be here soon. She might be young, but she isn't thick." It was the doctor's voice, but she knew straight away it was the clone. She ducked under the cloth and hid under the table. "I'm growing impatient with you Deathfall. If you want our deal to continue I need her with in twelve hours."

Mortis slowly placed her hand over her fallen mouth as she knew that growling sore voice anywhere. That was the sound of her nightmare reawakening. "Davros she will be here" Deathfall said. "You better hope so, or your life will be the cost" Davros threatened. He then left, while Deathfall stared down at the doctor. "I don't know why you think life is worth living after doing what you did" he spat. The doctor continued to lay there unconscious. Deathfall grabbed a neck brace and placed it around the doctor's neck and grabbed a remote and activated it. The doctor started to scream. Mortis screamed on no breath, creating no noise as she couldn't stand the sound of his screams. He had been tortured.

After a couple of seconds, Deathfall turned it off and the doctor breathed deeply. "Awake now are we?" he asked. The doctor slowly turned his weak head to look at him. "You will bring Mortis to me, NOW!" he shouted. The doctor slowly blinked as he said "you're a clone of me, you do it." His voice sounded sore and it sounded like it kept getting stuck in his throat. "You know I can't. Clones of Time Lords can't do what Time Lords do" Deathfall spat. "Not… my problem. Mortis is safe now and she knows better than to come looking for me…" the doctor was smacked in the face and Deathfall stormed out of the room.

Mortis waited a minute listening to the doctors struggled breaths. She then crawled out from under the table and stared at him. It took a while for the doctor to feel the presence of someone else. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see her. "Mortis" he whispered. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She started to unstrap him from the table and whispered "getting you out of here." She carefully slumped the doctor over her shoulders and relied on her own power of strength to support him. "For a skinny man your heavy" she grunted. The doctor moaned as some of his scars where being poked at by her shoulders.

She started to walked down the corridor back towards the tardis. She saw the door and was about to believe she was safe, when she suddenly heard Deathfall's laugh and he walked into view. "I knew you would come" he smirked. His purple suit blended with the pillars. His hair was combed back smartly, unlike the last time it was exactly the same as the doctors. She was still trying to get used to the fact that he was a clone of the doctor.

"Why are you helping the Darleks? After everything they did?!" she asked, controlling her anger. "I don't work for them Mortis. They are the ones who created me. It's because of them I exist" he explained. "It's because of them that you exist."

Mortis felt like she was going to be sick. "Stop talking" she grunted. "Why are they even here? I committed genocide and wiped them from the face of existence, nearly a year ago. They shouldn't be here" she asked. "You thought that's what you did, but you only teleported them to the edge of the universe. You had only unlocked your power then and didn't fully understand what you were doing" he explained. Mortis had lowered her head and gritted her teeth in anger. "I failed" she whispered. "Now let's drop the doctor shall we? Darleks!" Two darleks appeared at both ends of the hall. "You will drop the doc-tor or be exterminated!" they threatened.

Mortis had to act quickly she started to scan her data files to find a weakness in the Darleks. Deathfall saw what she was doing. "Kill the doctor!" he shouted. Mortis made sure the doctor was balanced on her shoulders and she stretched her arms out, palms facing the darleks. She then screwed her hands into fists and the darleks vision cracked and broke off, floating in the air. She then brought her arms close to her chest and the darleks were slowly being dragged towards her. "Help me! Help me!" all four begged. Mortis took a deep breath and pushed her arms back and four darleks went flying down the hall.

Deathfall had ducked and watched in rage what his daughter was doing. "Stop this now!" he shouted, teeth gritted, just like the doctor's when he's angry. Mortis never like the look, but she had to remind herself that this was not the doctor. This was a clone.

"Deathfall I'm giving you warning, stop and come with me and the doctor and we'll stop the darleks together. But if you ignore me then I can't help you with my action for the future" she offered. "Never" he spat. Mortis closed her eyes and used her telekinesis to pin him to the wall as she walked past him back into the cloak room. She grabbed his shirt and jacket and walked back into the tardis.

Jo stood up from the seat and ran over to help Mortis with the doctor. "Is this him?" he asked. Mortis nodded as they walked down the stairs to his room. The doctor had started to come around and was moaning from his scars. "Hold on doctor, it's going to be alright" she reassured him. When they had him on the bed she ran out and grabbed the first aid kit and a wet cloth.

She ran back in and started to clean the doctors cuts. He turned his weak head and stared at her as she did so. "You came" he said. Mortis smiled and said "of course I did. You would have done the same for me." She then lifted his arms and slowly washed it, careful over the cuts. She then started to bandage his arm.

He kept staring at her and it was making her unconfutable. "What?" she asked, when she brought out a syringe. "Your ten" he stated. She smirked and said "eleven." The doctor frowned in confusion. "I've been travelling with you for year, haven't I?" she asked. The doctor then smiled and said "eleven." He placed his hand on her cheek and moved his thumb back and forth. "Still you're only a child. You deserve a normal life, without being hunted every day, without the worry of the destruction your power could do, without me." Mortis laughed and said "if you plan on finding me a normal home to live in you can forget it." The doctor sat up as Mortis brought the syringe up to his arm and explained "this is going to help the healing process and give you some energy for the next couple of hours." He hissed and she pieced the needle into his skin.

When she was done he explained "I didn't mean drop you off, I would never do that, not to you. I mean lock your power." Mortis stared at him and even Jo looked up from sitting down with his head in his hands the whole time. "you could do that?" she asked. "I would only do it if you say yes. I would never enter your mind without permission" he explained.

Jo stood up and asked "you can enter people's mind?" The doctor had only noticed Jo and recognised him. "Your Jo. Your mum will be happy to see you" he said. Jo only remembered his mother. "Mum" he said. "Yes I can. But I don't make a habit of it" he said.

Jo shook his head and said "you shouldn't do it Mortis. You can't do that to someone's mind. People have these things for a reason. Nothing should be locked away from their minds, only to have it scrunched up." "But Jo you saw what I did, I'm not a human, I'm not any species. I was grown in a tube. I have no parents. That man Deathfall, he claims to be the one who created me and he was created by the darleks. So if you really want to be technical Deathfall is my father! And that stinks. If I can get rid of my power, then his work would have been for nothing!" Mortis shouted.

"I don't care that you were grown in a tube, all life is precious in this universe and it shouldn't be tampered with" he said. "I like you Jo" the doctor smiled. He looked over at the doctor. "But Mortis is right. Her power is dangerous and Deathfall should have known better than to create a child to have this amount of power running through their veins. Don't you think she deserves to be who she wants to be?" he asked.

Jo looked at Mortis and realized she was like him a kid with a choice in their future, but if Mortis has that power, then she will have to be careful in her life. What fun is that? "If it's what you want Mortis, but remember you're not the monster, Deathfall is" he said.

She nodded. The doctor stood up and put on his shirt and buttoned up his jacket. Suddenly the whole tardis shook. They all ran up to the console room and the doctor looked at the screen and said "the darleks have teleported the tardis on to the crucible" he explained. Suddenly all the lights and power went out. "No no no" he panicked, flicking switches and pulling leavers. "They've taken the power. It's like a cronell loop" he suggested.

"Doctor come out or die!" They all turned to the door and heard Davros. "We have to out" the doctor said. "What and just surrender to them? Are you nuts?" Jo asked.

"if we don't they'll get in" the doctor said. "How long will it take you?" Mortis asked. The doctor looked at her and answered "a minute max." "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Mortis shook her head and said "no, but it would be for the best."

The doctor walked over and placed his fingers on each side of Mortis's head. They both closed their eyes as they concentrated. Jo didn't know what to do as he kept hearing Davros outside, threatening to kill them. Mortis started to twitch and almost pulled away from the doctor's grip. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm nearly done" the doctor said. Mortis had to grip his wrists as she felt her power being pushed to the very back of her mind and she almost lost her balance. When the doctor was done, he caught her as her knees buckled. "It's ok, I'm done." He said as he laid her on his lap. Mortis had her eyes clenched for a few seconds before relaxing. She opened her eyes and stood up. "you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, just dizzy."

"Last chance doctor!" Davros warned. "Jo you stay, they don't know about you being here, you'll be safe" Mortis said. Jo nodded quickly and said "be careful." The doctor and Mortis immediately walked out and were grabbed. It was the humans the darleks changed. Mortis's eyes widened with fear as she remembered their brown veins in their pale face. She started panic as she didn't have her strength anymore.

The doctor noticed her fear and said "Mortis, you're going to be alright. I won't let them do anything to you." "Activate holding cell." The doctor was released and a holding cell appeared. Mortis was then released she stared at the doctor and walked to him. She went to reach for his hand, but got blocked and a ripple through the air was seen.

She turned around to see Deathfall and Davros and asked "why am I allowed to be free?" Davros laughed and said "oh but you're not Mortis." He then lifted his arm and lightning shot out. Mortis remembered the pain. Her eyes widened as lightning coursed through her body. "Mortis!" the doctor shouted. He smashed his fists on the cell barrier and demanded "leave her alone." It went on longer than expected. Davros and Deathfall frowned as they were wondering why she wasn't deflecting it like she did before. Mortis was flinching into a ball on the floor.

Davros stopped. "Why didn't you deflect it?" Deathfall asked. Mortis struggled to her feet as she said "I no longer have my powers." Deathfall frowned, but then smirked. "I never created you to tell lies, well not yet anyway." Mortis took a couple of deep breathes stood up straight and said "I don't have them anymore! I proved my point, by not protecting myself." Davros then threw lightning at here again and lifted her into the air. Mortis couldn't hold back her screams.

Jo stood up from the chair and heard it all. He made his way to the doors and opened them slightly to find Mortis in the air, being tortured. He had his mouth over his shocked mouth. He could just stand there and do nothing. He looked around trying to find something as a weapon.

Davros gritted his teeth in anger and shouted "why isn't she using her powers?!" he dropped her and Mortis fell to the ground, barely conscious. The doctor was knelt down and he placed his hand on the barrier near Mortis. He needed this to stop she was now useless to them. "Look she obviously can't do it, so let her go, she's useless to you now" he begged.

He noticed Deathfall bring out a remote and said "if she is useless now then there's no point in her living." Mortis was back on her feet and she stared confused. "what is that?" she asked. "This is Mortis's life control. I can stop her life right here right now" Deathfall explained.

"No don't!" the doctor shouted. He pressed one button and Mortis exhaled loudly from shock and felt a wave of cold and clenched her chest. "No please" she gasped. "Look I blocked the access to her power, release me and I'll unlock it!" the doctor shouted. Deathfall smirked and said "oh you craft time lord. If your lying, you will die and so will Mortis and the Tardis will be thrown into the sun." "I'm not lying, please" he begged.

Mortis couldn't breathe. Deathfall looked over at Davros and nodded. "De-activate holding cell" Davros ordered. The doctor knelt down and placed his hands on her head. Mortis opened her weak eyes and whispered. "Make the access a crack, I can stop them this time, with one more use of my powers" he whispered, in between gasps for air.

The doctor placed his forehead on her and closed his eyes as he knew what she meant. "Ok" he said. He entered her mind and allowed a small crack for Mortis to access her powers. He opened his eyes and shouted "it's done, turn her heart back on!" Deathfall flicked a switch and Mortis gasped for air and clung to her chest as she coughed.

The doctor helped her up to her feet. "Do it" Deathfall demanded. Mortis closed her eyes and created a fire ball in her hand. Once he was convinced her power was back, she got rid of the fire and leaned on the doctor. "How much of your energy did you need?" the doctor asked. "A lot" she answered. Deathfall whispered into Davros's ear and Davros smirked. "Yes I do agree, Deathfall. Mortis as your power is back we can continue with our plan. Kill the doctor" davros ordered.

Mortis glared at them and shouted "never!" "If you don't then I'm sure my Darlek fleet will happily obey to kill him. But not by extermination, oh no, something slow and painful. By you killing him you will do it quick for him" Davros laughed.

Mortis turned to the doctor with tears in her eyes. She had growing anger in the pit of her stomach and it grew and spread into her heart and it physically started to hurt her. She was breathing through gritted teeth. The doctor saw and could feel her pain. He glared up at Davros and shouted "what makes you think, her killing me, means she won't stop you. She stopped you last time, she could do it again, with or without me?"

"Because doctor, they have this now" Deathfall waved the remote in the air. "After this, I will make her fall into a deep sleep and then when we need her to use her powers, we'll wake her up, simple as." Mortis shook in fear. So her every waking second will be for her to cause destruction. The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and said "I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and she started to glow blue again. Her eyes opened and bolts of electricity were shoot out. "I remove the darleks out of this time and cause this destruction on them!" she shouted. Her voice was mixed gendered. The doctor stared up in pure horror at what she was. "Deathfall stop her!" Davros shouted.

He was about to, but he got hit three times with bags filled with ketchup and flour, causing him to drop the remote, smashing it to pieces. He looked over at the Tardis to see Jo smiling at him "You little brat!" he shouted. The doctor looked over and laughed. "where did you find those?" he asked. "In the kitchen" Jo answered. "You found the kitchen?"

"The remotes broken!" they both turned around to see Deathfall on the floor, covered in a ketchup bomb and scrambling around with small pieces of wiring and plastic in his hands. The doctor looked back up at Mortis and shouted "you can stop now!" "NO!" she shouted. "I can't stop it!"

The doctor suddenly realized their errors for their decision of a crack. Once she could get passed the crack and access the power all tuck away in one place, making her powerful then she ever was, it was impossible to come out of it. He closed his eyes and tears flooded his cheeks as he knew there was nothing that could be done now. Mortis was going to burn herself to death.

"Jo in the Tardis!" he shouted. Mortis then screamed as electricity went throughout the whole ship, setting everything on fire. She then fell and landed on her back. The doctor was about to check to see if she was even alive, but a piece of burning metal fell in his way. Darleks were screaming and exploding. The doctor looked over at Davros and Deathfall and shouted "Come with me, I can save you both!"

Deathfall started to run towards the Tardis, but Davros ordered a Darlek to kill him. "Exterminate!" and Deathfall was shot and fell dead at the doctor feet. He stared up at Davros as he shouted "you doctor will never let go of any of this! You spread death and it follows you! This is your doing, if you left her in the fire, then this would never of have happened." The doctor stared at Mortis's body and mentally scorched himself as even though he saved her from the fire when she was a new born baby, here she is now, eleven years old and dead in a fire.

The doctor grabbed Jo and they ran in the Tardis and the doctor took them away out of the ship, before it exploded. They both watched the ship explode on the monitor. "I can't believe she died" Jo said. All the doctor could do was stare at the screen and silently cry out to the universe for his pain to stop. "Right" he said, holding back his emotions. "Let's get you home. Your mother will be so happy to see you" the doctor said.

He set the time for an hour after he and Mortis had spoken to his mum. They walked out of the Tardis and Jo couldn't believe he was home. They walked up the pathway to his house and Jo's mum saw him in through the window and ran to the door. She opened it and ran to JO, while Jo ran to his mum. They both embraced each other in the hug. "Oh my goodness, your home, your safe now!" she cried. She pulled back and gripped his shoulders as she said "and I have a surprise for you."

They both looked at the door way to see a man standing there. "Dad" Jo gasped. The man smiled and embraced his son as he ran to him. "Where have you been?" Jo asked. "I can't remember, I took a hit to the head and I forgot who I was. After five years of medical treatment, I finally remembered about my son, so I've come home" he explained.

Jo's mum looked back at the doctor and said "thank you." She noticed Mortis wasn't with him. "Where's your child genius?" she asked. The doctor frowned and said "she's where she belongs. She's happy." She didn't completely understand what he was talking about, but before she could ask, he had turned around and walked back to the tardis. "Doctor!" Jo called. He turned around as he opened the tardis door. "She was a good kid" he said. The doctor smiled and said "yes she was. She was an amazing kid."

He walked into the Tardis and took off. He leaned on the console and didn't know what to do now. He walked down the stairs to Mortis's bedroom. He sat on the end of her bed and stared around the room. This was what he does with all his companions, when they leave he would spend some time in their room, remembering them, before shutting the door for the last time and letting the tardis turn it into a storage room where everything in it would gather dust.

He went under her bed and found some papers. He sat back in the bed and saw that most of them were pictures she had drawn. They were of the darleks, graskes, davros. They were all of drawings from adventures they had together.

The doctor smiled at these and thought if she was a human, she could've gone into the art profession.

He stopped at the last piece of paper and stared at the drawing Mortis had done. The picture was of him. He was in his brown suit staring with a smile, while holding his sonic. The doctor smiled and couldn't believe the detail and quality of it. With the light shining down on it, he noticed some words appearing. He turned it around and found Mortis had written a paragraph down.

"The doctor has changed the way I see life. I don't see death anymore or pain. I see hope. Hope in getting these nightmares gone of that man. I don't know who he is, but I've been having nightmares of him my whole life. But I know that doctor will help me through it. Because that's what he does. He makes people better and maybe one day he can help me put my powers into good use for the universe."

The doctor turned the page back around and hugged the pictures, while bringing his knees up to his chest. She had nightmares and the doctor never even knew about it. he closed his eyes and allowed one last tear of sadness to fall, before he opened his eyes and said "you did do it Mortis. And you did it all on your own."


	6. Back From The Dead

The doctor had set the Tardis for random time on earth. He fancied a simple trip to get his head over the loss of Mortis. When the Tardis landed he walked outside and found himself in a forest. He walked back into the tardis and checked the screen to see where he had landed. Heaven's Gate, Warminster, England, Earth (Level 5). He shrugged and grabbed his coat and put in on, while he walked out the Tardis.

He walked through the forest full of interest. He wondered why the Tardis showed this place out of all places on the Earth to go to. He saw a footpath up a head and a father and his daughter, with a kite. The girl must be ten or a bit older. He stopped as a flashback of him seeing Mortis stand up in the crowd of orphans. Her clothes were ripped and useless to keep her warm. Her feet covered in blood from rat bites, pale face from lack of food and sleep. He was so cross with Gajeat for letting her get into that state.

He shook his head and reminded himself that this trip was to get over Mortis's death. He walked along a path and found a man and his wife, holding a newborn baby. The man smiled down at the newborn. He started to walk slower as another flashback came.

"What is wrong with you!" he shouted at the tardis. It was spinning out of control and sparks were flying out of the controls and howled in pain. The doctor dived to the screen and saw a baby crying in the picture with fire in the background. He was confused as to why the tardis wanted to save her. "Why are we going there?!" he shouted. The Tardis howled in annoyance as to why the doctor didn't know.

When the Tardis landed the doctor ran to the door and opened it to find the baby on the other side of the fire. He hesitated at first to try and find a way across. He ran across the lab and barely avoided being crushed by a piece of the ceiling. He picked up the baby carefully and took off his jacket and covered the baby in it. He then walked casually back to the tardis. He suddenly noticed a flame burning its way to some chemicals. The doctor ran back in the tardis just in time before he heard the explosion.

He ran up to the console and pulled a lever down and the Tardis flew away. Once it was safe he left her floating peacefully in space. He sat down on the chair and removed his jacket away from the baby and observed it. The baby opened its eyes and stared up at the doctor. After a while, the baby smiled up at the doctor.

The doctor smirked and said, "well that's a good sign at least." He then heard and felt the baby fart and a lump form in the nappy. He then looked up and stared at the console and said "right." The tardis hummed and the doctor said "oh shut up" as he kicked it.

He walked down the stairs into an old storage room and found some of the nappies he had from hundreds of years ago. He then went into his room and laid the baby on his bed and undid her black baby onesie. He opened up the nappy and coughed at how much was there. He looked down to see the baby laughing. "Oh it's funny is it?" he asked. The baby gave a small chuckle as he finished changing her. He noticed that the baby was a girl and then said "it's not very ladylike."

He stopped before he pulled the onesie over her legs. He noticed on her belly she had no belly button. He brought out his sonic and scanned her. He brought the sonic close to his eyes and read the results. The only thing he could gather is that she was grown and her body was holding something strong. He stared down at her and took off the onesie.

The only other thing he found was a band around her upper arm. He took it off and read it. "Subject 008, Mortis" he read. He looked down. "Mortis? Well, Mortis I would just like to say what a very weird name that for a girl" he said. He put the onesie back on her and carried her. He started to shake her up and down gentle. He wondered how old she actually was. She looked newborn, but she was opening her eyes for long periods of time. He scanned her with sonic again and found she was a few months old.

He put his sonic away and placed his hand on top of her stomach. Mortis slowly grabbed a finger in each hand and lifted them up and stared at them. The doctor had forgotten what it was like for a baby to hold your fingers gently. He felt something in his heart awaken which hadn't come back in such long time. He smiled as Mortis brought his hand up to her face.

He spent a while playing with her in his room. He held her up in the air and she stared down in wonder. He brought her back down and sat down on the floor and placed her on his lap. She stared at him, but her eyes started to close. "Oh you're getting tired," the doctor said. He stood up and went back to the storage room and walked over to the far corner. There was a big piece of cloth covering something. He took it off, coughing at the dust. It was a crib, with blue paint which was starting to scrap off and Gallifrayian marking on the head. He picked it up and brought it back to his room. He set it down and placed Mortis in it. He sat on his bed and leant over to the crib and said "oh Mortis if only I could tell you about the places I've seen, the things that happened and why they happened." Mortis was staring at him like she wanted to hear more.

"I've lived for too long now and sometimes I wonder when I will go and how I'll go. I have three regenerations left. Sometimes I dream at night how this generation will end." He looked down at Mortis's small keen eyes and explained "my life is a mysterious one. I'm known as the oncoming storm by most species, but the truth is Mortis, I'm just a man who ran away from his home because it isn't what he wanted. I stole a blue box and ran away all on my own, no hope and I was predicted no future on my home planet. People call me a legend, a god, but I'm just a man trying to bring good to the universe and these days I just feel like I've brought more destruction."

He stared down at Mortis who was slowly closing her eyes. "But you could do something much better, you could have a normal life. Grow up, go to school, get hormonal, get a job a partner then have a family. Something I threw away." Mortis was asleep at this point. He leant down and kissed her head as she slept.

But he knew that wouldn't happen for her either as the results of the scans were unusual he needed to figure out why and what she was designed for and how the lab got on fire. He looked down at the small life form and got angry at how this happens to such precious things. He looked up and said to the tardis "you were right to go and save her."

He set the tardis for the year 1900 and walked out with Mortis in his arms and walked over to the orphanage. As he did he looked down at the sleeping child and said "I'm sorry, but I can't keep you right now. Your too young. As much as I've enjoyed your company, it's too dangerous." He saw the building in sight and said "but I will be back for you one day when you're older, maybe ten or something like that."

He left her in a basket by the front door, with a note saying to look after her. He stood up and slowly walked back down the late night streets. Before he turned the corner he looked back and said "I promise I will come back."

He snapped out of the flashback and smacked his forehead and shouted "stop it." He walked behind a tree where he wouldn't be spotted and said to himself "she's gone, ok. You have to accept it. that baby, the child is gone, saving the universe." He shuddered as he slowly leant down on the tree. He took a few deep calm breaths as he carried back on the path.

He decided he was bored with the path he had been following and he walked through the woods on his own. A woman was walking behind him and recognised him immediately. She was wearing a black leather jacket and ripped jeans, with black combat boots. She was also wearing a brown leather wristband. She had black hair, with a braid down her left shoulder.

She waited a few seconds before following him. She was meant to be tracking something else, but this was far too important. She had been waiting ten years for this. When she was positive they were far away from anybody to notice what was going on she stopped and waited a second.

"Hey!" she shouted. The doctor turned around and stared at her. He pointed at him and asked "me?" the women nodded and said "I need your help. I know who you are and your big secret doctor" she smirked. She didn't really, but this was her way of teasing him after what he did to her. But the doctor tensed up and said "how do you know me?" "No. I'm not answering any of your questions until you help me" she stated. "With what?" he asked. She looked around to make sure no one had followed them here.

"I've been tracking a high radiation signal, that's been giving on radiation signals for the past three weeks and it's somewhere here. If you help me locate the signal and stop whatever threat that may occur, then I will happily answer any questions" she explained. The doctor nodded his head side to side and looked up thinking about it and said "ok."

She led the way to the coordinates of the signal. "So what's your name?" he asked. "I said I will answer questions after you've helped me" she reminded him. "I can't even ask your name?" he asked. She stayed quiet as that was another question.

She led them to the end of the path and they found a huge stone ring and tall rocks around the grass space. She brought up her brown leather wristband and opened it up and the doctor saw it was a vortex manipulator. He wondered if she was time agent and found his file that he had buried deep down in the index file.

She was scanning the ring. "So if I'm alright in asking what you're doing?" he asked. "The radiation signal, I've been tracking has been coming from this marble rock, but I need to know why it's been doing it and who" she explained. The doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it himself. "Your right. There's huge radiation field coming out and it's going up" he said, as he moved his sonic up following it.

The girl looked up also. The doctor noticed she was staring up at the sky carefully like she was expecting something to show up. She then looked down at the ring and walked to one of the sides of it. she smashed her fist into the side of it and a small panel opened up.

The doctor walked over curious to know what it was. "Well, it seems the radiation is camouflage radiation. It's hiding a ship up in the sky" she explained. The doctor put his glasses on and looked at the screen above all the switches. He recognised the ship. "Sycorax!" he spat. They both stared at the huge ship up ahead. Some people who were around started to look up too. The girl saw some of them starting to panic. She closed up the panel and grabbed the doctor's arm, while she set the co-ordinates n her VM to the ship. "Hold on" she warned. Then they teleported onto the ship.

She gasped for air as she fell on her side. She breathed deeply for a few seconds before she said "I must sort out the landing configuration." She then heard the doctor gasp for air. She turned her head to see him lying next to her, struggling to breathe. "Doctor?" she asked. He started to smack his chest. Something was stopping him from breathing. She knelt on her knees in front of the doctor and felt his chest seeing if anything was actually stuck in his throat. She couldn't feel anything. She applied pressure on his chest and the doctor kicked the ground in pain.

"This will hurt" she warned him. She smacked her fists down on his chest and the doctor screamed in pain as he finally exhaled and started to breathe normally again. Once he got his breath back, he grunted "what sort of Vortex Manipulator does that to people?" The girl stood up as she answered "a stolen, broken one."

She offered her hand to him. He stared at her and took it. He struggled to his feet as he felt his rib cage was going to snap, every time he breathed out. He looked around to see where they had actually teleported.

There were high rocky walls on each side of them. The light was low, but a light source came from on direction, while darkness seeped from the other. The doctor guessed deep in a cave before the girl announced "we are deep inside the Sycorax ship."

"So what's the plan?" he asked. She looked at him and said "I thought you would know that. You always…" she stopped herself before she gave away too much information. "I always what?" he asked. She bit the insides of her cheeks as she said "doesn't matter."

She started walking towards the light source before the doctor grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and pinned her to the walls. "You need to start explaining everything to me now!" he demanded. "It's too soon" she pleaded. "I don't care. I am the lord of time and I say that the right time is now" he screamed.

The girl was breathing deeply as she had never seen the doctor so full of rage. "Ok," she breathed. She took one of the hands and placed it on the right side of her hip. He moved his fingers across and suddenly felt something wrong. He lifted her shirt slightly and found an operation scar. He didn't understand. "I don't get it," he said.

She then moved his hand to her forehead. He suddenly realised what that scar was and he knew who the girl was. He moved the hair out the way to find a scar on her forehead.

He looked at the girl to find a small tear running down her face. "I spent ten years looking for you. Looking for a man with a blue box. Ten years!" she cried. The doctor hugged her as he said "Mortis. Oh my Mortis, you're ok. I'm with you now." Mortis hugged the doctor and was determined to never let go. The doctor couldn't believe she was alive and well. It was also concerning as she was dead in the fire. So how did she survive?

"Don't leave me again please" she begged. "Mortis you listen to me! I'm never going to leave you again. Your safe now" he assured her. "She is far from safe." They both looked around to find themselves in the middle of an arena. Mortis went into her sleeves and brought out daggers. The doctor took a step back and wondered where she got them from.

The Sycorax leader walked towards them and shouted "the Death child and the doctor, will fight!" Mortis hissed at her title. The doctor turned around and stared at her. "The Death Child?" he asked. Mortis stared at him, slowly putting her daggers away up her sleeves.

He remembered back on Gallifrey learning about the Death Child in the academy. She was the saviour of the universe. She would save worlds, bring peace and destroy gods. Growing up he admired the Death Child and wanted to travel the stars and save people. The Death Child was the reason the doctor travel. The Death Child was Mortis.

"We will not!" she shouted. The doctor snapped back into reality and shouted "what are you doing here anyway? Enslave half the human race?" "We want revenge for our brothers. They came here ten years ago and you humans killed them after they left your planet unharmed."

"Unharmed? You practically had one-third under mind control!" Mortis shouted. The doctor stared at her and asked "you were there?" She nodded her head. The doctor then turned to the leader and said "I understand your anger and how much it hurts to loose lives you care about, but I made sure the person responsible face the consequences for that, but what you are doing is wrong and I won't allow you to do any of this, to continue invading the Earth."

The leader started to laugh along with the other Sycorax in the arena seating.

Mortis couldn't help herself but glare at them. There were many things over the ten years that made her angry and species like the Sycorax were one of her tops.

"You humans will stand as the Earth champion" he ordered. "No, I will" Mortis shouted. The doctor stared at her and said "you can't fight." Before Mortis could speak, the doctor was grabbed by two Sycorax's and pulled to the side of the arena.

She brought out her twin daggers from her sleeve and knelt down with the leader. She glared at him with her angry almost spilling from her ears. "For the human race!" the leader hissed. "The human race" she grunted. They stood up and the leader started to repeatedly attack Mortis.

The doctor tried to break free from the Sycorax's grip on him, but it was no use. All he could do was watch and hope. He hated being useless. However, he reminded himself that she was the Death child. She was the unstoppable force.

She jumped to avoid being stabbed and landed behind the leader and block his second wave of attack. She brought both her daggers up to her face to avoid being stabbed and they both held their sword against each other.

Mortis stared in the leader's eyes as she struggled to hold him back. The leader stared into Mortis's cold dark eyes and found himself starting to shiver with fear. He could start to see everything she is and what she would be. He hissed as he threatened "you death child has brought our universe much pain and misery. Would it be better if I kill your soul and rip your heart? I wonder." Mortis gritted her teeth and spat "you know nothing of me, or who I really am!"

The leader snarled as he smashed his swords, against her so hard, that it caused her loose her guard and get smacked in the face with the butt of his sword , then kicked in her stomach. She fell to the floor, with blood all over her face. She knew in order to win this duel, you must cut the opponent or have the opponent admits defeat.

The leader raised his sword over Mortis's stomach, ready to strike the killing blow. "Mortis!" shouted the doctor. The sword stopped one inch above her heart. Mortis's teeth was gritted as both her hands were pressed against the sword. She gritted her teeth as she stood up with both her palms pressed against the sword.

The leader watched with his eyes full of fear. How could a creater exist? Mortis glared at him, her eyes glowing from sea blue, to blood red. Red mist started to fall from her eyes as she hissed "you will forfit the duel and you will leave this planet for the rest of time."

The leader gasped, letting go of the sword. "I surrender the match to the Death Child" he announced. The doctor stared at Mortis and her blood red eyes. What had she become? The two Sycorax holding him, let go and he ran to Mortis, as her eyes went blue again. She never wanted the doctor to see her like that. This was why she was called the Death Child. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do with the doctor when they got back to the Tardis.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded, without saying a word. The leader of the Sycoorax still stared at Mortis. Before they teleported her and the doctor off the ship he threatened "watch your back, we will hunt you down and carve your heart out and sit in your soul."

The next thing they knew, the doctor and Mortis were back at heaven's gate. People were staring up in terror at the ship. It started to hover away from the earth, back into the atmosphere. People seemed releived it was gone, but Mortis was holding back the anger she had building up inside her core. The doctor stared at her as she slowed her breathing down. He took her hand and said "let's go back to the tardis." She nodded as they started to walk back.

When they entered the tardis, the doctor let go of her hand and said "we need to discuss what's happened."

She nodded and asked "where would you like me to start?" "How did you survive the fire? You were dead in that fire." "My guess is as good as yours doctor. I remember falling after I lost concosness in the air. But I then woke up to find two men pulling me from the sea onto a boat. They took me to shore and I promised them I knew what I was doing. They must have been idiots to allow an eleven year old to just walk off, but they did" she explained.

"And what have you been doing all this time?" he asked. Mortis took off her jacket and showed the doctor her VM scorched into her skin. "I've been travelling the universe looking for you" she spat. She started to remember how hard it was to find work and also continnuing looking for the doctor. "because of you leaving me, I became the death child. The universe choose that for me, unlike you and your title. You chose th doctor. If I had been given a choice I would have given myself the saviour, but no. Because of the darkness of the universe I had to make some hard choices and now the universe thinks I'm a monster!" she shouted.

The doctor walked over an immediately hugged her. "Why did you leave me?" she cried. He didn't want to tell her the truth. He tried to change the topic. He took her burnt wrist and examined the scorch wounds. "When did this happen?" he asked. "I woke up with the VM scorched into the fabrick of my skin" she answered. He brushed his fingers over the wounds, seeig if their was a possibily it could be removed. "Doctor, answer my question! Why did you leave?" she begged. The doctor looked up at her and knew there was no escaping the truth. "I thought you were dead."


End file.
